Black Cat Dies
by Vampire-Angel Elli
Summary: chap 2:children might be a realy blessing
1. Rise of the pharaohs

Black Cat Dies  
1. Rise Of The Pharaohs'  
"It lies behind your eyes," said Eriol and looked at Tomoyo tied to a post.  
"I hate, love, feel-and there is nothing behind my eyes,"she said as  
tried to get out of her ropes.  
"Are you sure about that?" asked Eriol and stepped to the window. "Your  
little  
friends came, "he said as grinning.  
"Leave them out of this!" she said.  
"But they wanna join the party, don't they?" he asked and stepped in front  
of  
her.  
"I'm not joking, leave them out and you'll get to live!" said Tomoyo and  
turned into Black Cat.  
"The kitten came to play!" he said grinning and went out from the  
cave. Tomoyo's eyes went golden and the ropes broke.  
"The kitten is free!" said Black Cat as going the way Eriol went.  
"Tomoyo? Eriol?" asked Sakura stepping into the caves.  
"Eriol, you freak, where are you? What did you do whit Tomoyo?" asked  
Meilin  
going pass Sakura.  
"Watch out Meilin, there might be... "Syoaran was stopped by Meilin falling  
into  
a hole "...traps!"  
Eriol stepped out of the darkness. "Hello friends! How have you been?"  
"ERIOL,YOU ARE GONNA BE SO DEAD!" jelled Meilin out of the hole.  
Eriol grinned. "Nice to see you too, Meilin!"  
"I told you not to touch them!" said Black Cat from behind Eriol and jumped  
into the air to attack Eriol.  
"So foolish!" said Eriol and she stayed in the air.  
"Let me go!" she jelled.  
"As you wish!" said Eriol, as Black Cat flew backwards, causing the magic  
to lessen.  
"Don't drop her!" said Sakura.  
"Why not?"  
"She is carrying your baby!"  
Eriol's eyes widened as he almost dropped her, but then carefully but her  
down.  
"I am not carrying your baby!" she jelled and looked angrily at Sakura,but  
then she fainted.  
"We have to help her!" said Sakura.  
Meilin jumped out of the hole and went to Black Cat, who had turned to  
Tomoyo again.  
Meilin panicked, "She is dead!"  
Everybody ran to Tomoyo except for Eriol, who was starring a wall.  
"A little help would be good! Eriol? Clow Reed!" jelled Yelan.  
Eriol changed to Clow Reed and looked at Yelan; "How can i help you  
sister?"  
"Whit her!" Yelan was still trying to do something for Tomoyo.  
"I can't wake dead people, you know that Sis," said Clow Reed and looked  
the  
other way.  
"Would you at least try?" asked Sakura  
Clow Reed looked at the dead girl: "There might be something we can do, but  
we have to hurry."  
He took Tomoyo whit him and went through the caves to the other side of  
them  
and placed her on a altar. Everyone followed him.  
"And what is that supposed to do?" asked Meilin  
Clow Reed said some words, that no one understands and a mummy woke up.  
"Aren't we supposed to wake Tomoyo up, not some dead rotten guys?" asked  
Meilin.  
Yelan bowed: "That's a Pharaoh, he might be able to wake Tomoyo up."  
"He looks like he needs some skin," said Meilin and walked of.  
"I feel sick!" said Sakura.  
"The mummy doesn't look that horrible," said Meilin just going out of the  
room.  
"No, it's not that, I think I'm gonna faint. "she said and sat down  
"What's wrong?" wondered Yelan.  
"I'm not gonna tell right now," said Sakura and blushed.  
The mummy went to Tomoyo, she sat and stood up. The mummy went away. Clow  
Reed  
turned to Eriol, who was still looking at the wall.  
Tomoyo looked at Sakura: "What's wrong?"  
"I'm just a little sick," she said and crossed her finger behind her back.  
"You mean, because of the baby?" asked Tomoyo  
Everyone looked at Sakura.  
"Tomoyo!" jelled Sakura.  
"Now we are even!" said Tomoyo and grinned.  
Yelan started to jump around: "I'm gonna be a grandmother!"  
"Sakura is gonna be a mother?" asked Syoaran  
"And you are gonna be a father!" said Yelan and started to jump around  
again.  
"Big deal!" said Meilin, who just came in.  
"How are you Tomoyo?" asked Eriol finally after 12 minutes of starring the  
wall.  
Tomoyo started to laugh: "I'm just fine!" 


	2. magic of life

Black Cat Dies  
2. Magic of life  
When everyone got out of the caves Tomoyo looked around: "Where did Eriol  
go?"  
She went back trough the gate that formed the entrance to the caves and  
started to look for Eriol. As soon as she got in to the caves the darkness  
surrounded her. Few minutes later she fell in an underground cave that was  
full of some kind of slime.  
~~~~~~~~in front of the caves~~~~  
Eriol comes out of the caves carrying some stuff: "Hey, where is Tomoyo?"  
Yelan looked worried: "She went to look for you."  
Everyone rushed back in the caves and started to look for Tomoyo.  
~~~~~~Back to Tomoyo~~~~~~  
She heard some kind of a noise: "Who's there?"  
A second later something attacked her, but some kind of a protection around  
Tomoyo stopped the attack. Tomoyo looked at the thing that attacked her- it  
was a snake kind of a big animal and looked really grouse whit slime  
falling everywhere around it.  
She wanted to know what made the protection as she looked up; she saw a  
little girl-about 14 years old-whit wing, praying.  
~~~~~~~Everyone eals~~~~  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura jelled. Suddenly there was light everywhere and a little  
boy-same old as the girl and had wings too-came out of Sakura and wanted  
everyone to fallow him.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Tomoyo~~~~~~  
The little girl looked at Tomoyo: "Don't worry, I'll help you!"  
As she said that the boy came in from the hole and everyone fallowing him.  
Eriol changed into Clow Reed and killed the snake kind of a thing.  
The girl looked at the boy: "Thank you for helping me Kyle!"  
"You're welcome Elli!" he replied and then the boy flew into Sakura and the  
girl into Tomoyo.  
Tomoyo looked at herself: "What just happened?"  
Clow Reed was looking at the snake kind of a thing: "Your kids helped you  
today. They already know their names and that's how they have to be named!"  
Clow Reed turned into Eriol again.  
Tomoyo looked at him: "I was not sure, if I'm gonna have that kid, but  
after this I'm sure I'm gonna have.Elli!" she said and started to cry.  
A little light came out of the wall of the cave and it hit Sakura and  
Tomoyo. Everything went white. As it did the girl and boy came out again,  
but they had no wings and they wore really surprised.  
"What am I doing here?" Elli asked.  
Tomoyo looked even more surprised then Elli: "Eriol, what is going on?"  
"It looks like your crying woke Elli and Kyle up, that means they are real  
kids now and will never have a childhood before this age," said Eriol and  
reached Elli a hand. Elli smiled at him and took his hand as she rose.  
~~~~~~on the ship-going back to Japan~~~~  
Elli looked at the sea: "This is amazing!"  
Kyle was sitting on a chair and looking at Elli: "Yeah, it is!"  
Elli looked madly at Kyle: "You even haven't looked at the sea and you say  
it's amazing?"  
"I can see the sea everywhere!" answered Kyle.  
Elli smiled and turned her look back to the sea.  
"Do you like Elli?" was a sound that Kyle heard behind his ear. It was  
Syaoran.  
"Dose it madder?" he asked and looked at Syaoran whit an get-back-on-earth  
look. Syaoran walked away leaving Kyle to think about what he said.  
Elli ran to Kyle: "Lets go get some ice-cream!"  
They came back whit ice-creams and found everyone sitting at the deck.  
"Elli, honey we are almost in Japan!" said Tomoyo whit a really cheerful  
smile.  
~~~~~~~~~~Japan~~~~~~~~~~  
Elli ran around the mansion:"This is just so big and beautiful! Can I have  
the fourth floors room, whit a sea view?"  
"Of course you can honey!" replied Tomoyo.  
Elli ran of.  
"Mom can I have the room next to it?" asked Kyle from Sakura.  
"Yes, you can have it!" said Syaoran before Sakura could reply.  
"Hey, he asked if I allow!" looked Sakura at Syaoran.  
"You would have allowed anyways!" said Syaoran as Sakura smiled.  
~~~~~~~Fourth floor~~~~~~~~  
Elli comes out of her room to see Kyle going into the room next to her:  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I live here, remember?" smiled Kyle.  
Elli made an are-you-sure-nothing-eals look.  
Kyle smiled again and went to his room.  
~~~~~~down stairs~~~~~~  
Elli went to the kitchen:"Mom, what is Kyle doing on the fourth floor?"  
"He moved in that room," said Tomoyo.  
Elli looked at the food: "Can I have some?"  
"Surely!" said Sakura and put some food for Elli and jelled for Kyle to  
come down and eat.  
But Kyle didn't come and something exploded upstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Vampire-Angel Sakura: I liked the first chapter more, but I hope some of  
you like  
the second one. 


	3. Old enemies

Black Cat Dies  
3. Old enemies  
Everyone ran upstairs to see not a wall, but whole in the wall and a young  
woman-about 27-standing in the middle of the whole holding a little crystal  
ball in her hands.  
Tomoyo turned into Black Cat and wanted to attack  
"Just one more move and I'll trop this little ball here!" said the women  
not even looking away from the ball.  
Black Cat stopped and tried to find a way to get Kyle out of the womans  
hands.  
"Nice to meat you again, Black Cat. But this time I'm the one, who has the  
power!"  
Black Cat went madder:" I'm warning you Carly-give him back!"  
"You are warning me?" she laughed and flew off.  
Black Cat, Eriol, Syaoran, Sakura and Elli looked at the way that Carly  
just had been.  
Elli started crying (everyone eals did have tear in their eyes, but Elli  
really cried) and ran off.  
Sakura sent her whit a look, but didn't try stopping her. ~she should be  
alone right now, after all he was her "childhood" friend~  
~~~~~Elli in the garden~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Why did that lady do that? Why did she have take Kyle-why Kyle? ~  
"Why Kyle?" she whispered to herself.  
She heard something in bushes move:"Who's there?"  
No one answered her so she went to look in the bushes. She found nothing  
from the bushes, but when she turned around, she saw a boy in her age  
"Looking for something?" he asked  
She screamed, but the guy covered her mouth whit his hand:  
"Pleas don't scream! I'm not Syaorans favorite boy in the neighborhood and  
I don't wanna get in a fight whit him again!"  
Elli nodded. The boy let go of her mouth and Elli started talking again:  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Kevin-a boy from around here-really never have a home, but go around  
here and there-I'm everywhere!" said the boy  
Elli looked at him not understanding much, but nodded again.  
"You looked sad, so I thought-maybe I can help?"  
"Can you help me?"  
"I could try!"  
"Good-meat me at seven in the morning, then I'll tell you, what we're gonna  
do!"  
and before Kevin could say anything, she was in the house again.  
Sakura and everyone eals wore acting like she was the most importantest  
person in the world. When it was time to go to sleep, then Elli said that  
she's gonna go out really early and will come back late, if in that day  
even. Every one agreed to it.  
~~~~~~~~~~in the morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Elli went out at seven and waited in front of the house:  
"You were six minutes late!"  
"Sorry, but I don't have a alarm clock! So, what are we gonna do then?"  
"We are gonna save my cousin!" said Elli and started going out of the gate.  
Kevin looked at her for some time and then knew, what to say:  
"She must be crazy. I don't even know, where I'm going!"  
But did go afther her. 


	4. A old friend in the middle of enemies

~Black Cat Dies~  
~~4. A old friend in the middle of enemies~~  
Kevin quickly catched up whit Elli:" Wait! Do you even know where you're  
going?"  
Elli walked on fast:" For the first question: Nop! I have no idea, where  
she took him."  
Kevin stopped again:" We are going nowhere? Who is "she"?"  
Elli walked on even faster:" Second question: We are going after Carly and  
I have no idea, where she is."  
Kevins look changed:" You must be crazy! She is too strong for you!"  
Elli walked a little slower now:" But I have to try! Kyle was my friend and  
my cousin, I can't let him down!"  
She stopped and sat down on a rock as Kevin catched up whit her.  
Elli started crying:" I can't let him down! He means too much to me!"  
Kevin was looking at her for some time and then hugged her:" Pleas don't  
cry! I didn't mean to make you cry! We could try getting into Carlys  
castle, but after that we will be walking around blindly."  
Elli stopped crying from the surprise:" You will help me?"  
Kevin let go of her and smiled:" I can't let you run around alone or can I?  
You don't know anything about this place and would get lost in there.  
Besides: I wouldn't want to look bad in front of Syaoran again."  
Kevin rose up and started walking the other way.  
Elli was surprised:" Where are you going?"  
Kevin smirked:" Do you really think that we are just gonna walk in to the  
castle and ask your Kyle back? No! We are gonna get weapons and then go  
again!"  
Elli went back home and hoped that no one would notice her barrowing some  
of Syaorans guns and swords.  
She got in the weaponry. Good! Nothing else to do except get the swords and  
guns.  
She was looking at one of the swords, when Syaoran walked in.  
He looked at the girl:" What are you doing here?"  
Elli tried to hide the sword:" I'm just looking around, nothing else!"  
Syaoran took the sword from her hands:" Nothing else uh? Would you tell me,  
where are you planning to go whit that sword?"  
Elli tried to get the sword back from Syaoran:" I was just looking at it!"  
Syaoran put the sword down:" We are gonna go to the garden and talk a  
little!"  
Elli agreed 'cause he got her on act and might tell Tomoyo and Eriol.  
~~~~~~in the garden~~~~~~~~  
Syaoran was just starting to ask something from Elli, but Kevin showed up.  
"Hey Elli, are you coming then?" he said and then saw Syaoran. Turned the  
other way and started walking away.  
Syaoran spoted him:" Just a minute jung man!"  
Kevin stopped and turned back:" I'm sorry for throwing the windows in whit  
stones and I'm sorry for ringing the doorbell all the time and I'm sorry  
for killing your cat and I'm sorry for racking your car and I'm sorry for  
everything that I didn't say already!"  
He bowed a lot while saying that and it seemed like Syaoran was happy about  
something.  
"So it was you who racked my car! Well it doesn't matter. I just wanna know  
where you two are going?" Syaoran asked whit a look that if they lie they  
are gonna get something more then just "bad children" remarks.  
Elli made a nervous smile:" We are gonna walk around whit the swords a  
little bit and then come back."  
Syaoran made a disappointed face:" Are you two gonna tell me or do I have  
to get it out of you?"  
Kevin whispered to Elli:" Better tell him now or you'll see what he dose to  
us bad boys."  
Ellis smile failed her:" What do you mean what he dose to you bad boys?"  
She didn't realize that she said it out loud.  
Syaoran smirked:" I boil them in hot oil."  
Kevin nodded:" I'm the only one who hasn't had that painful experience."  
Elli made a defeated face and sat down on a bench:" We are going after  
Carly to get Kyle back."  
She said it so quietly that Syaoran barely heard her:" ARE YOU MADD! IT'S  
RISKING YOUR OWN LIFE FOR THE SAKE OF ALL OF YOURS! YOU MUST BE MADD!"  
Elli looked up to him:" Dose that mean that I can go?"  
Syaoran shied:" You just don't know when to give up."  
Kevin nodded:" It isn't possible to talk to her about quitting on this  
one."  
Syaoran made a mad face:" And you bring her home safely or I'll show you  
how the boiling is done!"  
Kevin nodded nervously:" I'll do that."  
Elli jumped up from the joy:" Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!"  
Syaoran stopped her from hugging him:" We have to start making some serious  
efforts to make this work. I mean you two don't even know how to use guns  
and swords. Well maybe Kevin dose, but Elli, you don't know anything about  
sword fighting or shooting."  
It was Ellis turn to make a smirk:" Wanna bet?"  
Three hours later they got to know that Elli and Syaoran could make a  
contest of who is quicker at shooting and sword fighting.  
Well they didn't really have time to make a contest and four hours after  
their little conversation Elli and Kevin were on their way to Carlys castle  
and saving Kyle.  
Elli smiled all the time and walked really fast as in the same time Kevin  
walked slowly and thinking of something.  
Elli wanted him to walk faster:" What's up whit you? Are you gonna share  
your thoughts whit me?"  
Kevin shook his head and started walking faster:" I was just thinking...it is  
nothing to worry about."  
Elli now walked whit the same speed as he was:" You sure look like it would  
be something to worry about."  
Kevin smiled:" It was four years ago and I'm pretty sure she has forgotten  
all about me. So it's nothing to worry about."  
Elli made a curious face:" And if she hasn't forgotten about you then it  
would be a reason to worry about?"  
Kevin looked at Elli:" What's this sudden interest about my past?"  
Elli looked around*pointing to her self*:" Are you talking to me? I'm not  
interested in your past. I just wanna know for what may I get killed."  
Kevin smirked:" Do you really think that I did something that bad so you  
would get killed for it?"  
Elli made a thinking face and the nodded.  
"Thanks a lot for trusting me!" he jelled to Elli who run of in front of  
him.  
After about nine hours of walking they made a camp on the side of the rode  
and made themselves some snakes to eat.  
Elli looked at the snake she was supposed to eat:" Do I really have to eat  
this stuff?"  
Kevin was already eating:" What's wrong whit the food I made you? I eat it  
myself every day."  
Elli made a hurt face but not to hurt Kevin's feelings she took a bite. And  
she decided that she likes it and started eating really fast.  
About a half an hour later it was time to get some sleep.  
They wore still talking and laughing when about a 16 years old lady passed  
them by. She stopped on the road and looked at where Elli and Kevin were  
camping.  
When Kevin noticed that he told Elli to be quiet and a minute later the  
lady walked on.  
She was pretty- whit those long black hair and that expensive white dress.  
She was really glorious.  
Elli looked at Kevins hurt face:" What's wrong? Is it about that lady? I  
know she was pretty, but that's not a reason to look like that."  
Kevin didn't answer and after a while he said good night.  
Elli still wanted to know what was wrong:" Are you gonna tell me or do I  
have to get it out of you?"  
Kevin was making a nest to himself:" Be quiet, she might come back. She is  
a master in spying."  
Elli was surprised:" You know her?"  
Kevin sat down under a three and looked at his hands:" I use to know her."  
Elli went to Kevin:" Would you tell me who she is?"  
Kevin was still looking at his hands:" I don't know who she is anymore, but  
a long time ago she was my sister."  
Elli was now really surprised:" And you just let her pass like that?"  
Kevin looked at Elli and his eyes were covered whit tears:" You don't  
understand. She was my sister, we went separated ways. She is Carlys right  
hand now. I never wanna see her again! She use to be my best friend, my  
only sister who didn't wanna kill me and now she is the first in the list  
of who want to kill me!"  
Elli looked at Kevin crying and hugged him:" I understand, I understand.  
You can go to sleep now. Calm down! She's gone now."  
And under the three he fell asleep on Ellis lap.  
Elli woke up because she heard some kind of a noise. Like some one wanting  
to walk around without being noticed. She opened her eyes and saw the black-  
haired lady in front her.  
She smiled and gave Elli a sing to be quiet:" You'll wake him up  
otherwise."  
Elli didn't wanna wake Kevin up but just in case she put her hand on the  
sword handle.  
The lady saw that:" Don't worry, I just came to have a look at my dear  
brother."  
Elli relaxed a little but still didn't let go of the sword.  
"You are going to the castle, am I right?" she asked.  
Elli didn't answer but her it was written in her face.  
The lady's face changed:" Don't do that! If I spot him on the castle I have  
the order to kill him. The last time he had a really narrow escape and I  
don't wanna kill him or you."  
Kevin had woke up in that time:" Go back to the hell you came from and tell  
Carly that we wont back down by that kind of a lousy show. You should know  
better that you can't twist me whit words Saint Darla!"  
The lady had tears in her eyes:" If that's the way you want it. I wont be  
your friend among the enemies anymore!"  
And she ran off the way that Carlys castle is supposed to be.  
Elli looked at Kevin he was crying, but kept himself strong. Packed the  
stuff and started walking again:" We aren't far anymore. Just a couple of  
more miles, we should be there whit an hour or so."  
~~~~Vampire-Angel_Elli  
I'm gonna allow myself a little vacation. If someone wants me to write on  
then all they have to do is say so.  
Bye for so long 


End file.
